Historia de un sueño diferente
by PaotCraft
Summary: Aunque estaba acostumbrada ya que todas las noches tenia el mismo sueño, el mismo que la atormentaba desde sus 15 años, el mismo que la hacia sentir culpable y pedir el perdón divino, siempre cambiaba una o otra cosa, pero siempre el mismo final...Pero esa madrugada no, no fue el mismo final, fue diferente.


Hola, he regresado, si yo he regresado por fin con otro pecado y nada mas y nada menos que Soberbia! yeah dude, Story of Evil, siento que tarde demaciado con este ya que con estas canciones conoci vocaloid, pero ahora lo importante, el fic

**Advertencias**:no es exactamente la cancion, es la historia es un sueño de Rilliane anciana, con todo diferente...

No es, ni en lo mas remoto un Twintcest.

**Summary:** Aunque estaba acostumbrada ya que todas las noches tenia el mismo sueño, el mismo que la atormentaba desde sus 15 años, el mismo que la hacia sentir culpable y pedir el perdón divino, siempre cambiaba una o otra cosa, pero siempre el mismo final...Pero esa madrugada no, no fue el mismo final, fue diferente.

**Nota**: Rilliane dentro de todo lo que paso, seguira siendo ella.

esta ambientada en Kept waiting for response y Daughter/servant of evil

**Disclaimer:  
**Vocaloid no me pertence, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañias.

Ni Rilliane, ni Allen, ni ninguno ningun personaje o objeto mencionado son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo unico que seria mio seria la historia a continuacion, pero tambien es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P devido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoria. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans.

* * *

Fría, sola, descuidada…simplemente olvidada, quizás no eran los mejores adjetivos pero, esas eran las palabras que tenía aquella monja para describir a la casa de Dios donde se encontraba, y aunque quisiera negarlo, para si misma, ella, quien una vez había sido una hermosa joven con todo el poder que quería, y que hoy estaba al borde de la muerte, aquella anciana de cabellos plateados que una ves brillaron rubios como el sol y de ojos azules sin vidas que en algún momento de su existencia tenían un brillo, no el que todas las chicas de 14 años tendrían pero si tenían un brillo.

Escucho las campanas, fuertes, sonoras, secas, sin eco alguno, eran doce exactas, lo que decía que eran exactamente las 12 a.m. miro al altar y se levanto de donde estaba sentada, ya iba siendo hora de que se fuera a dormir, tenia que descansar, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde y agotar sus pocas energías recordando su pecaminoso pasado.

Salio de capilla y fue pasando habitación por habitación observando a los pequeños huérfanos, -pero no están, ya lo sabes ¿por qué los buscas?- Sus pequeños angelitos se habían ido estaban buscando algo.

"Regresaremos con su respuesta" escucho sus vocecitas decirle "será muy pronto espere un poco mas" fue lo ultimo que había dicho el pequeño rubio junto a sus compañeros al irse, esa respuesta ella lo sabia, no tenia porque engañarlos, esa respuesta nunca llegaría, no mientras ella viviera

Solo esperaba poder despedirse de ellos adecuadamente antes de partir junto a sus demonios personales, llego a la ultima habitación antes de la suya propia, donde en ella se quedaba su albina amiga, la cual había muerto hace unos años, por una misteriosa enfermedad, fue algo rápido, murió sin dolor –esperaba que lo de ella fuera igual, al menos sin mas dolor- y aunque muchos creerían que perder a tu única amiga es doloroso, para ella no lo era, hace tiempo le habían dejado de dolores las demás muertes, solo una aun tenia el poder de hacerla sentir mal, pero simplemente ya no tenia importancia, ya no mas.

Llego a su puerta, oscura, dañada por el tiempo nada que llamara la atención, entro a su habitación estoica, oscura, sin demasiadas cosas, demasiado simple, común y corriente, lo único que resaltaba era aquel nuevo espejo de marco amarillo, tenia solo un par de meses de que los niños se lo habían regalado por ser tan buena con ellos, tosió… ese lugar simplemente la enfermaba aun mas, dirigió una ultima mirada al espejo y negó con la cabeza con suavidad a la vez que decía un vago buenas noches antes de entrar a su -simplona- cama a una jornada de de descanso –para nada rejuvenecedor- y comenzar a vagar en sus sueños

Gritos, sollozos, gemidos y pisadas era lo que se escucho por todo el lugar, una voz fresca asemejada al viento rompiéndose por el miedo, no le importaba que su hermoso y finísimo vestido amarillo se hubiera roto sobre sus rodillas hace unos 10 minitos, mas bien lo agradecía, corría mas rápido por ello, su cabello golpeada su cara por lo que tenia que quitarlo con regularidad de esta mientras corría escapando de la horda furiosa, no entendía porque, las guerras entre reinos eran normales, comenzó su carrera de nuevo al escuchar su nombre siendo gritado con odio, se podían estar acercando y ella no tenia pensado caer en manos de aquellos bárbaros inútiles

"Traidores" su voz fina sonó para si misma en forma de susurro mientras se acomodaba a la pequeña habitación que recién había entrado, cerrando la puerta para ver si alguien pasaba, no supo cuando tiempo estuvo en ese lugar y cuando escucho todos los gritos los suficientemente lejos, vio a una sombra con capucha pasar afrente de su escondite le parecía tan familiar, podía jurar que era el, saco su cabeza del escondite.

Allen- llamo por su nombre al lo que ella creía que era el chico con voz excesivamente baja, al ver que no la escucho repitió el proceso un par de veces pero su tono aun era muy bajo- Tss aquí idiota- dijo con un tono mas fuerte provocando que el aludido volteara, la prófuga de su reino se volvió a esconderse, no era Allen, era Ney, realmente con esa capa parecía a Allen.

Esperaba que no la haya visto, cerro sus ojos azules esperando que ya no se escucharan los pasos antes de salir corriendo hacia su majestuosa habitación, ella conocía muy ese castillo, maneras para llegar a su aposento era lo que le sobraban, había sido una trabaja escapada y cuando por fin entro en la habitación se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia, realmente lucia deplorable, su difunta madre de espantaría de verla así, con su cabello dorado y corto totalmente despeinado su vestido ahora si, totalmente destrozado, su piel un poco enrojecida por tanto correr simplemente deplorable

Solo mírate- comenzó a hablarle a su reflejo- no pareces tu, te ves tan poco princesa Ri…-no pudo terminar su frase alguien pronuncio su nombre al mismo tiempo que ella lo empezaba a decir

Rilliane-ella solo miro a la entrada, estaba aquel chico de tanta semejanza a ella, este si era Allen, su sirviente fiel y leal, el que nunca la traicionaría- ¿Todo bien princesa?- su voz con su tono de preocupación eterna hizo eco en la habitación que se había quedado en silencio

…- ella no dijo nada, era más que obvio que nada estaba bien, aquella pregunta era estupida e innecesaria

Está bien- fue lo que dijo el rubio acercándose a su gemela y extendiéndole la mano- Vamos, esta revolución tiene un objetivo, y es matarte- decía aun con su tono preocupado aunque su rostro lo reflejaba del todo la emoción-aunque eso lo sabes ¿no?-llego a su lado y sostuvo la mano de la chica

Ella tomo la mano sin vacilaciones, si podía confiar en alguien seria en Allen, mientras caminaba con el con cuidado hacia fuera de la recamara, aunque algo en su mente le decía que esto no debió ser así, que se habían saltado algo de suma importancia, pero seguía caminando con el hasta llegar al salón de los espejos, se detuvieron en frente de los espejos gemelos, Rilliane los miro, eran sus dudas sus espejos favoritos, comenzó a detallar sus reflejos, ella y Allen se parecían mucho eso lo sabia, pero es ese momento mas, tal vez porque ambos tenían una mirada soberbia, pero la de el, mezclada con dolor y arrepentimiento

Rilliane-la aludida regreso su mirada hacia el chico-Somos gemelos-fue algo simple, sin muchos rodeos y que ella ya suponía, a si que solo sonrió un poco como afirmación- Y – ella subió la mirada a uno de los espejos detrás de su gemelo y solo pudo ahogar un grito cuando vio a aquella chica de armadura roja comenzándola a atravesar con su espada- Lo siento- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de liberar el grito que le daría su fin…

Despertó por su propio grito, se levanto de su cama y camino un poco por la habitación escucho las voces infantiles corretear, ya habían regresado los niños, eso le dio un poco de calma luego de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido

Aunque estaba acostumbrada ya que todas las noches tenia el mismo sueño, el mismo que la atormentaba desde sus 15 años, el mismo que la hacia sentir culpable y pedir el perdón divino, siempre cambiaba una o otra cosa, pero siempre el mismo final, ella escapando y el muerto

Pero esa madrugada no, no fue el mismo final, fue diferente, fue una traición e inverso, y aquel se sentimiento de culpa al despertar, ya no existía, como si no fuera ella o volviera a ser lo que fue, no se sintió vacía al mirar ese espejo donde no estaba el, si no ella-de su mas reciente sueño- sonriendo con una maldad y orgullo único de ella, con su mirada soberbia, ya no se sentía culpable, y no tenia por que, sabia que sus pecados no habían sido perdonados

Sintió su cuerpo, nuevamente débil, un peso y una molestia para todos, escucho el suave tocar de unas pequeñas manos tocar su puerta mientras ella se dirigía nuevamente a su cama, ya el final venia

Pasen-su voz anciana y cortada hablo para sus niños, sonrió un poco al verlos, sentía su corazón latir mas rápido que de costumbre y con un poco de dolor en el pecho, vio al niño rubio acercarse mas a ella con un pequeño papel para ella y lo coloco en su mano acompañado de un "para usted". Ella lo miro por un momento y luego sonrió en conjunto de un simple gracias mientras los miraba a todos, no era la manera que tenía pensado morir, pero, valía la pena mientras su deseo se iba poco a poco con los niños, y el dolor intensificándose y el corazón dejando de latir dirigió una vista al espejo y escucho la voz fina y delicada que provenía de el decir un simple

"ahora luces mas deplorable que nunca"

* * *

N/A

Gracias por la lectura si tienen una duda, pregunten en los reviews y yo les aclarare :B


End file.
